Return of an Old Friend
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Sequel to A Plan Is Risen:Danny is missing-again! And when Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie and Jack run into Danielle they find out that somebody had returned. Somebody they thought the would never have to worry about again. What will happen to Danny?
1. Lost again!

Story three! Woo who! I've been really busy lately so the chapters might be a little spaced out between updates. I still need reviews! And sorry about last story being so short. But trust me, it will be worth it. I am dividing each story into what would be an episode, so that's why they are shorter and organized. So on with the story! Oh yeah by the way. If you haven't read Captured then A Plan is Risen, I suggest you do. Captured is book one. A Plan is Risen is book two. This is book three of the series.

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, 7:16 pm-**

"Danny? Danny did you hear me? Danny are you there? Danny!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"Sam! What's the matter? What happened?" Tucker asked.

"We lost him again. Oh, I hope he's OK…" Sam's voice trailed off. A tear formed in her eye. She felt an arm lay on her shoulder. She looked up to see a tear-stained face Jazz.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Jazz said through a shaky voice.

"We're going to need some help though." Valerie said while steering the Specter Speeder. "I wonder…" Valerie looked down at her wrist scanner.

"What?" Sam asked.

" I think I might have Danielle still programmed into my scanner. Maybe if I can just mess around a little with it…" Valerie started messing with her scanner. All of a sudden the Specter Speeder jolted hard.

"Are we being attacked? Cause if there's a ghost, I'm ready to fight!" Jack said standing up, only to be knocked over by another great jolt.

"Oomph!" everybody said as the speeder lurched sideways. Sam peeked out the window.

"I don't think we're the ones being attacked. I see Skulker and-Danielle?" Sam said questionably. Everybody crawled to the window and peeked out. Sure enough, there was Danielle, fighting off Skulker.

**Outside the Specter Speeder-**

"Why don't you go pick on some other ghost? I have better things to do than play games with an amateur so-called ghost hunter!" Danielle yelled at Skulker as she blasted him with ecto-beams.

"Your just as bad as that other whelp, Phantom! You sure you aren't related? Because if you are, then you are sure to be half human too?" Skulker yelled back at Danielle, blasting rockets out of his suit.

"Actually, he's my cousin! And I'm just as strong as him because-" Danielle started as she threw up a shield and then let out a weaker version of Danny's ghostly wail. Skulker went flying back. "I'm his clone!" Danielle said proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why you little-" Skulker started to say. He launched a jumbo ecto rocket towards Danielle. She was caught off guard and wouldn't have made it if Valerie hadn't blasted it back with the Maddie Modulator.

"Valerie!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Come on!" Valerie said. She grabbed Danielle's wrist and flew her to the speeder on her hover board. The moment they entered, Valerie grabbed the controls. "Let's get out of here!" Danielle grabbed at a wall to steady herself. Nobody talked until they stopped behind a rock, where they thought they would be safe.

"Guys! Bad news! Vlad is back! I heard he has somebody, but I don't know who." Danielle said with a little fear in her voice. Her voice got a little more frightened. "Wait. Where's Danny?" She looked around at everybody. Nobody answered her question.

"Vlad? Vlad's back? He has somebody? Guys don't you know what this means? Vlad must have Danny! Oh no! What are we going to do? What's Vlad going to do?" Sam was freaking out. Everybody was scared.

"Who are you? You look just like Danny, only, a girl." Maddie asked Danielle.

"I was created by Vlad. I'm Danny's clone. I was supposed to be just like him but I came out younger and, well, as you noticed, a girl. He made three others that were imperfect and me. I was the only one that came out the closest." Danielle explained. Maddie threw her a glance at the saying that she was made by Vlad. "But I'm good and have a mind of my own!" Danielle added quickly.

"We don't have time for introductions right now! Danielle, do you know where Vlad's lair is by any chance?" Jazz asked.

"Yah. I was just heading over there to check things out when that stupid, so-called, amateur ghost hunter Skulk-" Danielle started getting off track. Everybody threw her a look to get to the point. "I'm pretty sure it's over by the Fright Night's castle." Danielle finished.

"OK. Let's go then." Tucker said, as he and Valerie locked in the coordinates and started flying to the castle.

So how is the first chapter? Thank you aem82 for your permission to use Vlad's lair location. Review please!


	2. A Plan to Find Danny

Chapter two! I am really enjoying this story writing!

**On the way to the Fright Night's castle, Ghost Zone, 7: 34 pm-**

"So what are we going to do then?" Danielle asked. They had just gotten done telling her what had happened over the past few weeks.

"I think one of us should sneak in and see what we're up against. I mean, it might not just be Vlad. What if he has an army? I doubt he does, but you can never be too sure. After whoever goes in there, they'll come back out to let us know." Jazz said. Everybody nodded in agreement. "The only thing is, who's going to do it?" Everybody started volunteering. Danielle waited, and got everybody to calm down and stop talking.

"I'm going. I'm the only one who has ghost powers and will stand an alone chance against Vlad-that is if I have to." Danielle concluded. "And plus, I want a chance to kick his butt!" she said putting her hand in a fist.

"She's right." Valerie said. "But if you need help, just yell. I wouldn't anything to happen to you too." Everybody nodded in agreement. "Especially seeing as Vlad might want you just as bad seeing as you betrayed him even though he's your-"

"Don't even say it! He will never be my Dad! Just a crazy froot loop who shouldn't mess with my family or friends!" Danielle said triumphantly. There was a loud bang against the side of the Specter Speeder and they all lurched sideways.

"Another ghost attack!" exclaimed Maddie. They looked out the window to see Skulker attacking.

"Man, he must really want to catch you, Danielle!" Tucker said.

"No kidding! As much as I want to fight him off we have to get away! We don't have much time to save Danny, if I know Vlad well enough!" Danielle replied. They put up the ghost shield and rocketed off into the distance with Skulker on their trail, not knowing they had turned the wrong way.

**Vlad's Lair, Ghost Zone, right before the attack-**

Vlad paced the chamber, wondering how he was going to get his plan to work. He stopped pacing for a moment to check the monitors. The monitors were specially designed to alert him of anybody coming within a three mile radius of his lair. He stopped because he noticed a very familiar vehicle coming in the distance- the Specter Speeder. _I need more time! _he thought to himself. He turned to some screens and speakers.

"Call Skulker." he said clearly into a mike. There was a pause and then a face appeared at the screen.

_What do you want?_

"I need more time and they are on their way to find him. And me if they know already."

_What do you want me to do about it?_

"Just stall them for as long as you can. Once my plan is finished, they can see their precious Daniel.' Vlad looked over at the chained up, still unconscious, Danny. "I need him awake to be sure it works."

_Fine. So you know what your doing then, now?_

"I have an idea." Vlad replied. "I just need a couple more items." Skulker nodded and was about to turn off the connection when he remembered something.

_And just so you know, Danielle is helping them._

"Blast! That explains why they know where I am. Just keep them busy." Vlad ended the call and turned towards Danny. "Soon, you will be under my control." Vlad said half to himself, half to Danny.

Bum Bum Bum! So what do you think? I still need more reviews! They motivate me!


	3. Learning Vlad's Plan

Yay! I am rewarding all of you that have given me inspiration another chapter in the same day! Just so you know this might be the last story of the series. If I make it shorter though, like the last one, there will be a forth one. I'm not sure yet. But until then, enjoy the story!

**Vlad's Lair, Ghost Zone, 8:12 pm-**

As Danny came back to consciousness, all he could think about was the face he saw right before he blacked out. Vlad. Vlad's back. Vlad caught me. What is Vlad going to do to me? Vlad…He opened his eyes slowly. He was about to rub his sore head when he realized he was chained up in some sort of way. His feet were incased in covers that went almost to his knees, acting as cuffs, and were stuck into the ground. Steel and ghost proof. And chains ran from the ceiling, into balls of ghost proof balls of steel, incasing his hands. Or so he thought they must be ghost proof. He tried to make an ecto-ball with his hands and couldn't even feel the heat. He struggled to get free, but he just couldn't. His head hung down, eyes closed. What was he going to do?

"Well hello Daniel. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Vlad said. Danny's head jolted up and his eyes snapped open, filled with anger, hatred, and confusion.

"Plasmius! How did you come back? When did you come back? What are you planning?" Danny said nastily. He hadn't seen Vlad for a year, but his hatred towards him hadn't changed one bit. And apparently, neither had Vlad's.

"I suppose you do deserve a little explanation. When did I come back? Well I suppose the moment after I got hit by the disasteriod. How did I come back? I believe it had something having to do with the fact that I am part ghost. Or should I say _was _part ghost. I am now a full ghost. And what am I planning? I am going to inject my DNA into you to make you evil and my minion." Danny was caught off guard by this information. He gulped.

"Wait. _What_ are you planning?" he said worriedly. The moment he said his DNA into him he remembered an event he didn't want to relive.

"I said, I was going to inject my DNA into you to make you evil and my minion." Vlad repeated. "I just need a couple things before it can work."

"Vlad! You don't want to do this!" Danny said.

"No. _You_ don't want me to do this." Vlad replied (line from episode De-Stabilized only said by Valerie).

"Well, yah." Danny agreed. "But you don't want to either!"

"And why is that?" Vlad asked, challenging Danny to come up with a good excuse.

"Because. If you do I will become the most horrible, most feared, most powerful ghost ever imaginable!" Danny exclaimed. Vlad got a look on his face that said he was liking these little side affects. "And I wouldn't be listening to anybody. I would destroy anything and anybody who got in my way." Danny finished hastily.

"Oh, please. I doubt you would be that bad! And how exactly do you know this anyhow?" Vlad replied.

"It was supposed to be my future. I managed to change it. In that future Sam, Tucker, Jazz, my teacher Mr. Lancer, my Mom, and my Dad were all gone. You took me in and I asked you to take out my ghost half. You did. My ghost half took out your ghost half, overshadowed it and it got rid of me. You just barely escape as only human." Danny said. He didn't like to talk about it.

"Well I doubt that is going to happen again if you already fixed it. And with me still being full ghost and my DNA in you, I should be able to control you. So you can't change my mind. I will have my revenge." Vlad ended the conversation and walked out of the room. Danny tried to struggle for a few more minutes, and when he couldn't break free, he once again hung his head down. Defeated.

So there is Vlad's plan. Do you think he will be able to go through with it? Want me to tell you? Well I can't so you have to wait for the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and if you think Vlad will succeed in his plan!


	4. Fighting off Skulker

Chapter four! I meant to put this up the day i put the last two up but didn't have time. I need more reviews please! Enjoy!

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, 8: 14 pm-

Skulker was hot on their heels, but hadn't made any attempt to attack. He just seemed to keep steering them away from where they had been going.

"That's it! I'm going out there to get him off our backs!" Danielle said phasing through the wall of the Specter Speeder.

"Wait! No!" Valerie yelled. She had already left. Valerie started to go after her but Tucker grabbed her by the hand. They stopped to see Danielle taking care of everything right away. Her hands glowed icy blue ready to aim what looked like ice. She put her hands in front of her mouth and let out a ghostly wail along with ice. It blasted Skulker back and froze him solid. When Danielle was sure he was taken care of, she came back.

"Whoa! That was good! How did you learn that? Danny hasn't even ever done that!" Sam exclaimed.

"I haven't really had to battle much so I have time just to practice." Danielle said.

"Well however you did it, we can't just sit here and talk about it. We have to go save Danny!" Maddie said.

"Your right. Let's go." said Tucker. They turned around and headed back to where they were originally going.

A half hour later-

"We're coming up on the Fright Night's castle. Does anybody see anything new? A new island, castle, something?" Tucker asked. Everybody looked out the window.

"There! That wasn't there before!" Sam said pointing just east of the castle. Tucker activated the cloaking device and steered the speeder towards the mansion looking castle. "Are you ready Danielle?" Sam asked Danielle.

"Ready. I'll fly in, find Danny and tell you up we're up against when I get back." Danielle replied. Her voice was a little shaky.

"And don't get seen." Valerie added. Danielle nodded and headed inside. She stayed invisible the whole time. She landed and phased her head through the floor. She saw Danny locked up and struggling and Vlad holding a needle. Vlad approached Danny slowly.

Shorter chapter but at least I'm updating! Review please! And yes I left a cliffy!


	5. Changing Danny

Hi. Sigh…getting a little case of Writer's block…again…Enjoy the story.

**Vlad's Lair, Ghost Zone, 8:49 pm-**

As Vlad approached Danny with the needle, he tried to make one last attempt at stopping him.

"Vlad, really, you need to listen to me! You don't want to do this!" Danny pleaded.

"Of course I do. Once I do this I won't have to deal with your goody two-shoes acts at stopping my plans, for you will be helping me." Vlad replied. He reached Danny and reached towards his arm.

"No! Don't!" Danny said. Too late. Vlad had stuck the needle deep into his arm. A moment went by and he took it out.

**Meanwhile in Clockwork's lair-**

Clockwork was watching the whole scene from his portal. Two Observants appeared.

"You do realize what you are doing don't you?" said the first Observant.

"Of course I do. Don't you think I would have done something if I didn't?" replied Clockwork.

"The evil one will be released and you can do nothing about it. He is against your powers, for he lives outside time." said the second Observant.

"I know what I'm doing. Now leave me to my work please." Clockwork hadn't even looked at them. He watched the portal the whole time. The Observants disappeared. Clockwork watched as Vlad stuck the needle into Danny's arm. He turned around towards the thermos sitting on a table, knowing what would happen next. The thermos started shaking and the lid cracked open just an inch. Instead of a full body coming out, a red cloud exited the opening. It made its way to the portal and entered.

**Back to Vlad's lair, Danielle's point of view-**

Nothing happened for several moments. Danielle looked down and wondered what to do. Did she stay here and help Danny, or did she stick to the plan? She was about to leave to stick to the plan when…

**Danny's point of view, same moment-**

Nothing happened. Danny was so scared, but so relieved. His mixed feelings didn't stop him from being a little cocky though.

"Well Plasmius, looks like another one of you 'great plans' failed again." Danny said cockily. Vlad's hands turned into fists and his teeth bared. He was about to inject another dose when Danny jerked. The red cloud had entered the wound in Danny, but nobody noticed. Danny felt a sharp pain enter his arm and spread throughout his body. He felt something that seemed as if something was trying to take over his body, mind, everything. He twisted and thrashed as far as the chains would allow him. Vlad walked back way slowly. He dropped the needle and put up a shield. The room started shaking as Danny thrashed. There was a crash of steel landing on cemented stone and dust gathered around where Danny had been held captive.

As the smoke and dust cleared Danielle gasped, lost her balance and fell to the floor beneath her. A large figure was doubled over, it's hands in fists. The figure straightened up with an evil grin on it's face. Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs. That wasn't Danny.

Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! What do you think? More reviews please!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: I like to keep stories in shorter form so that they kinda form as episodes. That's why these are short. There will be another story. Keep posted!


End file.
